The Kindness of Strangers
"The Kindness of Strangers" is the fifth episode of Nomad of Nowhere. It premiered to Rooster Teeth FIRST members on April 13, 2018 and was released to the public on April 20, 2018. Synopsis Nomad crosses paths with a friendly undertaker who harbors him from Toth and Skout. Trusting his word, Nomad takes the undertaker up on his offer for safe passage across the desert, but it turns out this morbid man has his own plans for the Nomad... Summary The episode starts with Nomad running into a wooden cart, where he meets the Undertaker, who is carrying a skeleton. The Undertaker finds that Nomad is being chased by Toth and Skout. Skout tells him that they are looking for the Nomad, who is hiding in a coffin. The Undertaker leads Toth and Skout astray, and offers to take Nomad across the desert. The Undertaker comes across as very kind and generous, if a little off. But it is soon discovered that he has an alternate motive when he takes Nomad to a cemetery, and knocks him out with a shovel. Nomad wakes up in an underground room, shackled to the wall with makeshift handcuffs made out of the bones of real human hands. The Undertaker continues to be friendly and playful, despite the situation, and begins asking Nomad questions about his powers. When Nomad brings a music box, and then a pocket watch, to life, the Undertaker deduces that Nomad can not bring the dead back to life, he can only bring life to inanimate objects. The Undertaker leave and brings back a book about Necromancy, and proposes the idea of helping Nomad learn to strengthen his powers in order to bring the dead back to life to question them. Throughout the exchange, the Undertaker has been steadily getting excited about the process, but in an unsettling way. When Nomad refuses his ideas, the Undertaker quickly becomes furious, and smashes the pocket watch, all while criticizing him for using his powers for small things. Seeing that the smashed watch has upset Nomad, the Undertaker deduces that the Critters Nomad creates are there to protect him. The Undertaker pulls out a knife and prepares to dissect Nomad to find out what makes him special, but is interrupted by a knock on the door upstairs. A man by the name of Big Jib comes with his recently deceased partner in a sack, as he got killed while hunting for Nomad. While the two men are busy, the music box escapes, and manages to steal the key to Nomad's cuffs and sets him free, all the while the Undertaker is beating Big Jib unconscious with a shovel. Nomad manages to escape the basement, but is confronted by the now gun-wielding Undertaker. The music box tries to protect Nomad, but is smashed against the wall. Infuriated, Nomad brings the objects within the room to life, who all crowd the Undertaker, possibly to kill him. However, Nomad calls them off, and has the Undertaker tied to a chair. He undoes the magic he used to bring his Critters to life, takes the magic Necromancy book and the music box, and leaves the house. While Big Jib unintentionally distracts more oncoming bounty hunters, Nomad buries the music box and the book, before continuing on his way, with a sad look present on his face. Transcript }} Character Appearances *Skout *Toth *Big Jib Minor Characters *Medium Stephen (Corpse) *Bounty Hunters }} Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes